


Retold-prose

by giftofmemories



Category: Subject - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftofmemories/pseuds/giftofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of discourses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - Personality  
> Chapter 3 - Patriotism  
> Chapter 4 - ...

Turn the page..


	2. Personality

(angry)  
My colours radiate timber wolf grey, eerie black and glimmers with hints of auburn. The day has been tiring. Upon reaching the hollow of my nest, I am compounded as to the restlessness of my soul. What is it that I must reach, who is it that I am to become; through the countless and overbearing catechisms that I surmount. 

(happy)  
My colours radiate faded dark violet, rugged taupe and profoundly refracted azure. The day has been exciting. Upon snugging up to the warmth of my nest, I am elated and feel assured in my heart. Whatever brings tomorrow, in dearest I shall become; through odysseys and sojourns I will rise to meet only my greatest potential.

Turn the page..


	3. Patriotism

(negative)  
Patriotism is most important for countless reasons. Though I feel it is also the ultimate barrier. Having expanded my world view and made friends from all places, I now have this foreboding sentiment; which leads me to believe that we should all be apart of a community at a large. That is to say, a global community; if we are to enable any chances for the prosperity of our shared planet. Though at the same time there is much challenge presented due to our upholding rightful responsibility towards the most important requirement, which is the need for each and every one of us to protect our own uniqueness.

(positive)  
Patriotism is most important for countless reasons. It is the culture in which one is raised. The countless places they have attended in person and holistically, it represents all individual distinctions such as language, traditional beliefs or lifestyle behaviours; all of which are the constituents of one's own unique identity. Regardless of whether there may be views, which might present a country as being poor, large, in debt, or whatever other characteristic; an individual must recognize the qualities that which must be upheld in the highest esteem. Because all people have right to knowledge and their own heritage.

Turn the page..


	4. Chapter 4

.............


End file.
